Tels des papillons
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Car malgré les différences, seule la famille compte.


**Dislaimer: Bien entendu, les personnages de la série ne sont nullement ma propriété mais celle de CBS****. Au contraire, les autres personnages sont à moi. Je ne retire également aucun bénéfice finacier de mes écrits. Il s'agit ici de mon premier slash Hawaïï 5-0. Enfin celui-ci est presque "suggéré" puisqu'il s'agit plus particulièrement d'un OS familial évoquant une attitude que je supporte difficilement.**

* * *

Steve McGarrett, quelqu'un de raisonnable ?Vous croyez ?Le penser comme tel, c'était comme tenter de convaincre un lion d'adopter un régime totalement végétarien. Il s'agissait d'une grossière erreur qu'il fallait mieux éviter de commettre. Oh bien sûr, le brun était une personne sensée qui prenait toujours - ou presque - le temps de réfléchir avant de foncer dans les projets qu'il avait en tête ou dans les ennuis. Chose qui arrivait la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle il ne réfléchissait pas. Une seule et unique chose extrêmement primordiale pour lui qu'il ne fallait mieux pas approcher d'un peu trop près avec de mauvaises intentions: sa famille. Cette dernière était ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde et s'il vous venait à l'esprit de vous attaquer à son mari Danny ou leur fille Molly-Rose, le meilleur conseil qu'il serait possible de vous donner serait de vous enfuir à l'autre bout du monde. Et encore qu'un Steve McGarrett fou furieux puisse être très coriace et capable de vous poursuivre juste pour commettre un meurtre de sang-froid sans le moindre remord.

Comme maintenant. Bien qu'à l'instant présent, le jeune homme ai abandonné la simple idée de reprendre son calme. Et c'était seulement la présence de sa Molly-Rose sur le siège à coté de lui qui l'empêchait d'exploser totalement. Les sanglots de sa petite fille le rendait fou de rage tout en lui brisant le coeur chaque instant un peu plus. La directrice de son école l'avait convoqué un peu plus tôt suite à un accident avec un garçon de sa classe et il avait été obligé de faire appel à tout son self control pour contrôler les vagues d'indignation et de colère que le récit de la directrice avait déclenché en lui. Il savait pourtant qu'en construisant une vie de famille avec Danny, ils devraient tous deux faire face au dégoût et au mépris de certaines personnes mais pas que tout retomberait sur leur fille. Eux, ils pouvaient gérer ça par l'ignorance la plus totale. Mais pas elle. Pas leur précieuse, timide et fragile Molly-Rose. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. De retour chez eux, Molly-Rose se blottit dans ses bras pour continuer à évacuer son chagrin et ce fût dans cette position que les trouvèrent Danny et Grace, venue passée le week-end avec ses père et beau-père ainsi que sa soeur adoptive. Et si le premier fût aussi furieux que Steve quand celui-ci lui raconta l'accident, la seconde demeura silencieuse.

**-Viens Molly, je dois te montrer quelque chose.**(Intriguée par la demande de sa grande soeur malgré ses larmes, la plus jeune la suivit dans le jardin. Grace lui montra plusieurs papillons.)**Tu vois ces papillons ?Ils ne sont pas pareils les uns des autres. Pas les mêmes couleurs ni la même taille et pourtant, ils se fichent de ce que l'on peux penser d'eux car ça ne les empêche pas d'être heureux ensembles. Alors n'écoute pas tout ce qu'on dit sur Danno ou Steve, tu as juste besoin de ne pas oublier qu'ils nous aiment et que c'est la seule chose qui compte...**

Les deux hommes soupirèrent tous deux de soulagement en voyant la plus petite se mettre à sourire et courir vers eux pour leur sauter dans les bras pendant que Grace souriait de voir sa petite soeur adoptive à nouveau heureuse et ses deux papas aussi soulagés l'un que l'autre, eux-mêmes n'ayant pu trouver meilleur moyen de réconfort. Et le soir même, alors que leur petite famille profitait d'une agréable soirée barbecue en compagnie de Chin et Kono, Molly regarda ses papas s'embrasser. Grace avait raison: ils n'étaient peut-être pas une famille ordinaire, avec un papa et une maman, mais c'était leur famille. Et peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient en penser...

**Fin**

* * *

**Vos avis ?J'accepte toutes remarques et/ou critiques constructives pouvant me permettre de m'améliorer...  
Bien entendu, je ferais très certainement un autre OS pour expliquer qui est Molly-Rose et comment est-elle devenue la cadette Williams-McGarrett.**


End file.
